Du pire au meilleur Ou pas
by Bouh-ahh
Summary: Naruto, 19 ans, se prostitue à cause de son tuteur, oui mais voila, quant on a connus que ça, ça semble normal. Cependant un homme, certes pas le meilleur, viendras dans ce bar d'hôte. OS, Viol, mots crus


Auteur : Bouh-ahh

Rating : M ( Lemon, mots crus à certain moment.)

Disclamer : Pas à moi.

Genre : OS, viol, romance.

**Du pire au meilleur… ou pas…**

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai dix neuf ans. Je suis blond aux yeux bleus, j'ai également une silhouette assez fine. Parfois on me compare à une fille, un peu trop souvent même. Mes parents étant décédé dans un accident de voiture, je suis seul. Je ne parle pas de mon tuteur qui me fait subir mille et une choses depuis que je suis chez lui. Orochimaru, qu'il s'appelle. Heureusement, il n'est pas là de la semaine.

Je dois me débrouiller pour vivre et pour financer mes études, je vends donc mon corps dans un club d'hôte pour gay dont il est le propriétaire. Bien évidement personne ne le sais.

Comme chaque soir, je me rends à l'_Icha Icha Paradise _. Je salut rapidement le barman Jiraya puis m'installe au bar, commandant un verre de whisky. Je le sirote tranquillement, attendant qu'un client pointe le bout de son nez.

L'endroit est assez chaleureux. Les murs sont de couleur rouge, le sol d'un beige éclatant. Plusieurs petites lampes repose sur les murs et offre une lumière tamisées. Les tables sont en bois noir ainsi que les chaises. Mes collègues ont déjà des partenaires avec qui ils passeront la nuit. Je soupire d'agacement.

J'entends la porte du club s'ouvrir, inconsciemment je tourne la tête vers celle-ci. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Un homme d'environs vingt cinq ans se tient sur le seuil. Il a les cheveux long et noir, tout comme ses yeux. Qu'est ce qu'un type aussi beau et jeune fiche dans un endroit pareil. Ses yeux font le tour de la salle et se pose sur moi. Je rougis et détourne le regard, regardant avec de grand yeux rond Jiraya qui s'occupe du bar. Celui me lance un regard amusé. J'entends des pas se rapprocher faisant écho avec les battements de mon cœur.

« Puis-je m'assoir ici ? » Me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fait frissonner.

« Oui, bien sûre. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? » Dis-je d'une voix assurée.

« La même chose que toi, mais en double. »

« Jiraya, un double whisky s'il te plait. »

« De suite Na-chan. »

Je sens le regard de l'homme sur moi, je le regarde avec une pointe de désir, il semble le remarquer car un rictus prend place au coin de sa bouche. Je souris à mon tour et détourne le regard.

« Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous amener ici ? » Demandais-je pour lancer la conversation.

« Un peu de tout. »

« Tout ? »

« Oui, tout. » Répondit-il évasivement.

« Un homme comme vous, dans un endroit comme celui-ci, c'est tellement rare. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. »

Je le regarde abasourdi.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, qu'est qu'un jeune homme tel que toi fait dans un endroit pareil ? »

« J'y travaille. »

« Je m'en doute, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Un peu de tout… » Dis-je à mon tour.

« Je vois. » Répond t-il amusé.

Jiraya pose le verre de whisky en face de l'homme. Celui-ci le bois tranquillement, soupirant par moment.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé. »

« Je le suis. »

« Le travail ? »

« Hm. »

Je penche la tête sur le coté, essayant de déchiffrer son onomatopée. Retour du rictus. Je vide mon verre d'une traite et m'étire.

« Ca vous dérange si je fume ? »

« Fais comme bon te semble. »

Je sors une cigarette et lui en propose une, il refuse. J'allume donc ma cigarette et fume tranquillement, fermant les yeux, murmurant les paroles de la chanson qui passe au club. Je glisse la cigarette entre mes lèvres, tirant une bouffée. Cependant, elle quitte mes lèvres sans mon autorisation. J'ouvre les yeux et vois le brun la porter à sa bouche pour ensuite me la redonner. Il recrache la fumée sur mon visage. Ses yeux m'envoutent d'une manière assez époustouflante. Je récupère mon bien tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'il fini son verre, il lance un regard vers l'escalier. Je souris et me lève, prenant sa main au passage, l'emmenant dans la chambre qui m'est attribuée.

J'ouvre la porte et le laisse passer. Il est dos à moi, je me rapproche et fais glisser mes mains sur ses épaules, prenant le col de son manteau pour le faire glisser. Je le pose sur le fauteuil un peu plus loin. Il se tourne vers moi, prend mon menton entre ses doigts, puis ses yeux plongés dans les mien, il m'embrasse. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne et ses mains viennent s'aventurer sous mon tee-shirt pour enfin le retirer.

Il presse mon corps contre le siens et je me laisse complètement envahir par les sensations qu'il me procure. Très vite, je me retrouve nu comme un ver, allongé sur le lit. Il se déshabille face à moi d'une façon séduisante et sensuelle. Le pire c'est que je ne pense pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Une fois dévêtus, il me regarde et monte sur le lit, me dominant totalement. Il capture mes lèvres, pressant nos virilités l'une contre l'autre.

Je laisse mes mains se promener sur son corps. Sa langue se promène, léchant à présent mon cou, l'embrassant, le mordillant. Puis elle descend, jusqu'à atteindre mon nombril. Il s'amuse à souffler dedans, me procurant un long frisson. Un gémissement m'échappe lorsqu'elle lèche mon membre. Il finit par le prendre totalement en bouche.

« Non … Ahh … »

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »

« O… Ouii. »

Il fait de lent et long vas et vient, caressant mes flancs par la même occasion. Je me tortille de plaisir. Bon sang, c'est à moi de faire de telles choses d'habitude.

« Mon… sieur …. »

« Appelle-moi Itachi. »

« I… Ita… Je vais… »

Il retire sa bouche, prenant le relais avec sa main et venant m'embrasser. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et enlève l'élastique qui les retenait prisonniers. Ceux-ci chatouillent mon visage, ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. D'un coup le rythme de sa main s'accélère, je me cambre en gémissant, jouissant.

« Tu es magnifique… » Me dit Itachi.

« Ne dis pas … des choses … absurde… »

« Tu ne te vois pas… »

Il capture mes lèvres et me pénètre d'un doigt. Que fait-il ?

« Pas… besoin … » Lui dis-je.

« Il faut que tu réapprennes les bonnes choses, je vais toutes te les faires ressentir. »

Il fait pénétrer un deuxième doigt, les bougeant lentement, c'est comme si… c'était ma première fois avec un homme. Ma première relation physique avec quelqu'un… Avec lui… Avec Itachi. Il touche un point en moi qui me fais frémir et crier. Il en fait entrer un troisième et s'amuse à toucher et retoucher ma prostate, mon membre se redresse sans effort.

« Ton corps est tellement réceptif. »

« C'est… de taAh… faute... Mhn »

« Ah oui ? »

« HnN… Vient… »

« Qui ? »

« Ita… chi… Vi…vient ! »

Il retire ses doigts et je grogne de frustration.

« Ne sois pas si pressé… »

Je sens son membre frotter à l'entrer de mon intimité, puis lentement y entrer. Trop lentement, je donne un coup de rein pour qu'il vienne plus vite et son maudit rictus refait surface. Il s'enfonce plus rapidement en moi, se penchant pour m'embrasser en un baiser passionné. Il va me tuer… Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le pousse sur le côté. Je le chevauche et m'empale prestement sur lui, il gémit.

« Je crois… que c'est à mon tour… de reprendre les choses en main. »

« Bordel… » Râle t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Je pose mes mains sur son torse, relevant mon bassin pour mieux m'empaler à nouveau. Il mord sa lèvre plus fortement, l'entaillant. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, m'accompagnant dans mes mouvements. J'accélère le mouvement, il se redresse, je m'accroche alors à son cou tandis qu'il capture mes lèvres. Je remarque qu'il a un tatouage qui prend la moitié de son dos. Il prend ma hampe en main et effectue des mouvements de pompes. Je pose mon front contre mon épaule.

« Je vais… »

« Encore un peu… Juste … La … Oui … »

Dans un dernier coup de rein, il jouit en moi tandis que je fais de même dans sa main. Je me retire alors qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. J'allais me lever mais sa main me retient.

« Reste une peu… contre moi. »

J'hausse un sourcil, peu habitué à ce genre de demande.

« Euh… d'accord… »

Je m'allonge donc à ses côtés, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il me prend dans ses bras, je reste là sans bouger. Sa main passe dans mon dos, me chatouillant.

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas… » Dit-il dans un soupire.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Itachi. Et je parlais du fait que tu travailles dans un tel endroit. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'à d'étrange… C'est un travail comme un autre non ? » Dis-je.

« Tu trouves toi ? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai connus que ça durant mon enfance alors… Pour moi c'est normal. Ca ne l'est pas ? »

Il cesse toute caresse et me fixe.

« Depuis ton enfance ? »

« Bah oui… »

Il se lève et file dans la salle de bain, je m'assois sur le lit, attendant qu'il sorte de la salle d'eau. Lorsqu'il le fait, il me regarde un moment puis se rhabille. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« J'y vais. »

J'hoche la tête, il vient m'embrasser et quitte la chambre. C'est la personne la plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais vu. On a jamais vraiment fait attention à moi, alors pourquoi le faisait il tout à l'heure ? Je soupire puis me rhabille à mon tour. Je redescends dans la salle principale et vois Itachi parler avec Jiraya, je m'assois au bar et me rallume une cigarette. Ils doivent parler de moi puisqu'ils me jettent des regards en coin. Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Il quitte l'établissement tandis que le barman vient vers moi.

« Eh bien, tu as du lui plaire… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il a demandé à ce qu'il soit le seul à te toucher. Tu n'auras donc qu'un client pendant un certain temps. »

« C'est possible de faire ça ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais lui, c'est autre chose. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Lâchais-je.

« Il est quelqu'un … d'important dirons nous… »

« Important ? »

Il hoche la tête sans m'en dire d'avantage. Je rentre donc chez moi, pensant au brun. Je prends une douche et vais me coucher, il faut dire que la journée était crevante.

Je me lève le lendemain et file en cour. Je croise Néji, un collègue. Il me fait un vague signe de tête auquel je réponds tout aussi discrètement. On ne se parle pas vraiment à l'université, pas envie d'éveiller les soupçons. Je me rends donc en cours et l'écoute attentivement. Un fois ma journée fini, je me rends à l'Icha Icha Paradise et me dirige vers ma chambre. J'y dépose mes affaires et révise en attendant que le club ouvre pour les clients.

Mes yeux suivent le cours des lignes, enregistrant le maximum, plongé dans mes leçons, je ne fais pas vraiment attention à l'heure. Du moins jusqu'à ce que deux main se pose sur mes épaules. Je me lève rapidement, posant une main sur mon cœur, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Je me rends compte qu'Itachi est devant moi, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil, j'ai quarante minutes de retard.

« Je … Oui, désolé ! »

« Tu n'a pas à t'excuser. Tu révisais ? »

« Euh… Oui… »

Je détourne le regard gêné.

« Le barman m'a permis de monter, j'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas entendu. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention à l'heure. »

Je range nerveusement mes affaires tandis qu'il s'assoit sur le lit, me répétant que je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser. Une fois fait, je vais m'assoir à ses côtés, posant une main sur sa cuisse. Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je ne comprends définitivement pas ce tu fiche ici… » Murmure t'il.

Je ne lui réponds pas, il m'allonge sur le lit. Nous faisons l'amour, il me prend dans ses bras puis s'en va.

Il le fera d'ailleurs toute la semaine qui s'en suivra. Nous sommes vendredi soir et je me rends au club comme chaque soir. Seulement, à peine y ais-je mis un pied que je vois mon tuteur au bar, accompagné d'un verre de vodka. Je m'approche lentement et dis bonsoir à Jiraya.

« Bonsoir. »

« Te voila toi ?! » Aboie-t-il.

« Je commence à peine mon service. »

« Ton service ? A ce qu'il parait, on t'aurait prit en exclusif. »

« Oui… »

Il se lève violement, vide son verre et me prend par le col, m'emmenant dans la ruelle derrière le club. Il me jette contre le mur, je grimace de douleur.

« Alors comme ça tu oses profiter de mon absence pour donner du plaisir à un seul homme ?! »

« Je … »

« La ferme Naruto ! Et puis c'est quoi ces cahiers que j'ai trouvé dans ta chambre, hein ?! Il m'a semblé t'avoir interdit d'aller dans une quelconque école ! »

Il me jette contre un mur rugueux et sale. Il pose ses mains sur ma ceinture et l'ouvre rapidement pour ensuite ouvrir ma braguette violement. Sans aucune douceur, il baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'écarquille les yeux.

« Comment oses-tu me désobéir ?! »

« Je suis désolé ! Arrête je t'en pris ! »

Il attrape violement ma tête et la fait percuté contre le mur. Je grimace de douleur.

« Je vais t'apprendre à obéir ! Tu es comme ta mère, une vrai salope ! »

Ses mains agrippent mes fesses et il me pénètre violement. Je cris sous la douleur, des larmes se glissent aux coins de mes yeux et finissent par glisser sur mes joues.

Pourquoi me parle-t-il de ma mère ? L'a-t-il connue ?

« J'ai tuer ton père pour avoir ta mère, cette conne est tombé enceinte et elle a tenté de s'échapper avec toi, j'ai réussi à l'attraper. »

« Comment… »

« Quant tu es née, je lui est fais subir le même sort que ton paternel ! Et maintenant, c'est ton tour ! »

Comment a-t'il osé ? Moi qui croyais avoir été abandonné… Alors c'est lui … Il les a… tué…

Ses mouvements se font plus rapide et je le supplie d'arrêter, mais il continus à s'enfoncer en moi de plus en plus sauvagement. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'entends vaguement des bruits de pas un peu plus loin mais je ni fais pas attention, et puis, qui se préoccuperait d'une pute en train de se faire prendre dans une ruelle ?

Je sens le souffle de mon tuteur dans mon cou, je déteste ça.

« Je t'en pris… Arrête … Je ne recommencerais pas… s'il te plait !

« La ferme ! »

Il appuis un peu plus sur ma tête, l'écorchant encore plus contre le béton.

« Je serais toi, je cesserais mes activités… Orochimaru. » Fit une voix.

Mon bourreau arrête tout mouvement puis se retire, relâchant toute pression sur moi, je m'effondre au sol.

« Tiens, tiens… Qui voila ? Tu tombe à pic, j'ai ton argent Uchiha-kun. »

Je l'entends se rhabiller, je redresse la tête et vois Itachi face à mon tuteur. Il semble dégager une aura menaçante. Je me recroqueville un peu plus.

« Il était tant. Je peux savoir ce que tu lui fais ? »

« Ce qu'il mérite, cet imbécile me désobéis !

Je ne fais pas attention à ses paroles, je me mets à fixer inconsciemment le pistolet qui repose dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il a tué mes parents et m'a fais croire à un abandon… La haine et la vengeance prennent le dessus sur moi. Je me lève me rhabille, le regard toujours fixé sur l'arme.

« Et c'est comme cela que tu compte te faire obéir ? » Demande Itachi.

« Je suis certain que tu utilises des manières encore moins douce pour tes hommes, je me trompe ? »

Je m'avance lentement vers Orochimaru jusqu'à me trouver derrière lui, il ne fait pas attention à moi, il devrait pourtant. Ma main –tremblante- se rapproche peu à peu de son but, elle s'arrête un instant puis s'empare rapidement de l'arme. Je recule de plusieurs pas, retire la sécurité et la pointe vers lui. Il se retourne vivement vers moi, les yeux écarquillaient puis amusé.

« Voyons Naruto, ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part de pointer une arme à feu sur son tuteur. »

« Tu as tué mes parents… »

« Certes, mais j'ai pris soin de toi toutes ses années… C'est toi qui m'ai redevable aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais te… »

« Me quoi ? Tuer ? Tu n'oseras jamais, regarde toi, tu tremble de tout ton corps. »

Il avance vers moi, lentement. Je fronce les sourcils et lui hurle de ne pas bouger.

« Naruto, baisse cette arme. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Tu n'es pas un tueur. » Déclare Itachi.

« Il va payer… Pour mes parents… Pour tous ceux qu'il a fait souffrir et pour moi. »

« Tu ne tireras pas, je le sais. » S'amuse mon tuteur, continuant son avancer.

« Arrête-toi ! Je vais tirer ! »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Naruto… Cesse tes pitreries… »

Mon doigt se pose sur la gâchette tandis que je vise la tête. Il s'arrête un moment puis refais un pas. Les larmes dévalent mon visage mais je m'en contre fiche. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

« Si tu ne baisse pas cette arme, tu auras de gros problème Naruto. Tu veux finir comme ta mère ? Avec une balle entre les deux yeux ? Il faut dire que même morte elle restait séduisante, je l'aurais bien pris une dernière f… »

Mon doigt a bougé tout seul et mes yeux se sont fermer. Le coup est parti, faisant résonner un bruit sourd entre les murs. J'ouvre les paupières, découvrant Orochimaru à terre, une balle dans la tête. Du sang s'écoule autour de lui à une vitesse folle. Je lâche l'arme et pose ma main sur ma bouche. Je me sens mal, nauséeux… Ma vison se fais trouble, j'entend la voix d'Itachi m'appeler, voix qui devient peu à peu un son inaudible. Mes jambes fléchissent et je me sens tomber.

/ ¤\ -

Mes paupières papillonnent un moment, puis finissent par s'ouvrir complètement. Je tourne la tête, cherchant à identifier le lieu dans lequel je me trouve.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Mon regard se porte sur la silhouette appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oui… Où suis-je ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

Itachi s'avance doucement et s'assoit à mes côtés, sur le lit. Sa main se pose sur mon front puis redescend sur ma joue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui je … »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je me souviens maintenant ! Je … J'ai tué …

« Tout va bien Naruto, tu es en sécurité ici. »

« Mais j'ai… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en suis chargé… »

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je suis… Quelqu'un d'important… »

« Comment ça important ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir… »

Je baise la tête, déçus. Après tout pourquoi me le dirait-il ? Je ne suis rien pour lui…

« Ca mettrais ta vie en danger si je te le disais. »

« Je n'ai plus à perdre. »

Il se rassoit sur le lit et prend mes lèvres en otage. Je ferme les yeux me laissant prendre par se baiser.

« J'aimerais rester avec toi… » Murmurais-je.

« Ce serais trop dangereux. »

« Ca m'est égale … Je… Je ne sais pas où aller… Je ne connais personne à l'extérieur… «

« Tune sais pas qui je suis Naruto… »

« Alors dis le moi ! »

« Le chef de la mafia »

« C'est … c'est une blague ? »

Il soupire.

« Je ne plaisante pas… »

Je le fixe un instant, cherchant un début de rictus, mais rien.

« Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi. »

« Je … Je veux rester avec toi. Peut importe qui tu es et ce que tu fais… Je … Tu es le seul à avoir fais attention à moi alors… Si tu veux bien de moi, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Il me regarde, l'air étonné.

« Réfléchis. »

« C'est fais ! »

Il m'allonge sur le lit et m'embrasse à nouveau.

« Tu serais vraiment près à devenir l'amant d'un chef de la mafia ? D'un tueur ? D'un … »

« Je te l'ai dit ! » Le coupais-je. « Ça m'est égal ! Je … Je veux juste être avec toi … »

« Dans ce cas… Tu seras miens pour toujours. Tu subiras ma mauvaise humeur et mes caprices.»

« Ça me va. »

Comme pour sceller notre engagement, nous faisons l'amour toute la nuit et c'est dans ses bras protecteur que je débute une nouvelle vie.

_**The end ….**_


End file.
